


Something remains.

by fuchsverse



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse
Summary: Too often they had all stood at this tangible edge, with the small but subtle difference that it had pulled the others down towards it.... [2009]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Something remains.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Irgendwas bleibt.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29196192) by [fuchsverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse). 



> This short story was written in 2009 and is therefore a little older. I'm not really happy with the writing style any more, but I didn't really want to change anything because I wrote it then and that's just how I expressed myself some years ago. The characters probably got a bit OOC - back then. The story doesn't follow the manga any further, to a minimal point, and when I read through this I had to shake my head with a smile. Shouldn't I upload it? Maybe, but the story is part of me now, even though it was written several years ago and no longer meets my current standards. Thank you for your attention.

**Something remains.**

Lightly she moistened her parched lips as those beautiful, dark green eyes focused on the photo that lay calmly in her hands.

_It was not just any photo..._   
_No... It was the photo of them... Of Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha and of course herself._

By now Sakura Haruno was 32 years old and had not worked as a ninja for a long time. Too often they had all stood at that tangible edge, with the small but subtle difference that it had drawn the others down to it....

_Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke..._

...they had all died. Died fighting with themselves, fighting for those they loved, fighting for their own survival....

Kakashi Hatake had died in the war many years ago and had torn a gaping wound in the hearts of all the ninja of Konoha-Gakure. They had tried to save him, Sakura had tried to save him, but it had simply been too late....

_They had been too late..._

The young woman had cried, had screamed, had tried over and over again to heal him with her chakra. Having reached the end of her strength, another ninja appeared behind her and dragged the kunoichi away, Kiba Inuzuka.  
In this difficult hour, he had been with her, had comforted her, had picked her up, had simply understood her. Even today, the two were very close, spent a lot of time together and stared together at the many graves of their friends.  
When Kiba's most loyal companion Akamaru was killed in battle, he had felt like tearing up, just dying with him, and that was exactly what he wanted. Without his friends Shino and Hinata, Kiba would probably no longer be alive at the present time, for there had been many moments when Inuzuka had seen no way out....

Now Kiba no longer owned a dog, no, never again did he want to experience such pain and lose someone who meant everything to him...  
He had rather made it his task to prepare the children of their village for ninja life, yes Inuzuka was now a teacher at the academy. Sometimes Sakura would go to him during lunch breaks and then they would eat together, talk and encourage each other. Sakura loved those few moments when she could talk casually with Kiba, even if lately a dark veil had settled around her best friend. Hinata, his wife, seemed to have a serious illness and had been in the local Konoha hospital for some time. Sakura would like to tell him that everything would be fine, but she couldn't, because Hinata's condition just wouldn't improve. Then on Friday, Sakura always went alone to the cemetery and visited the graves of her former teammates, told them everything she had experienced and left some flowers there.

Even today, Sakura remembered the event that had taken place just a little later....  
Naruto had killed Sasuke....  
Had put him out of his torment....  
By the time Sakura had found the two, Uchiha was already lying on the ground bleeding, the kunai in his chest. Haruno wanted to help him, wanted to heal him again, but Uchiha had not allowed that.  
No... he had died with a smile on his lips when Sakura had held him in her arms....  
It had broken the young kunoichi's heart then and her salty tears had fallen on his peaceful looking face.  
Sasuke had given up on himself long ago, it had probably all started when he had murdered his own brother and then learned what he had actually done....  
Even though it had been Itachi's wish to die at the hands of his little brother, Sasuke couldn't live with that guilt. All he had wanted had been a family....

Sakura's tears fell onto the photo again. It was already all cracked and worn, but that didn't bother the young woman.

Next, Naruto had taken his own life, unable to cope with the burden that rested on his shoulders. He loved Sakura, she knew that, but he had simply been a mental wreck. It was only a few days after he had poisoned himself that his body had been found and Sakura had cried then too.  
Naruto had been the next contender for the Hokage title and probably would have been ...  
On those days, Sakura had sworn to live on. For her friends, for her family and for herself. For all that she would fight and never give up, no she would give everything until the end.  
She often imagined that they were all watching over her, seeing what she had done with her life, how much she loved them and how much she missed them. Never would she be able to forget her friends....

_Again a tear fell down on the already battered photo._

They didn't have to die... No one had to die....  
Haruno had found someone. Half dead, he had lain in the forest and had not moved, but then the kunoichi had picked herself up. He should live! Should live on for Sasuke!  
Inwardly, the pink-haired girl wondered if it wasn't better the way they had all turned out. What would have become of them if they had all survived? Would Sakura now have this wonderful man who loved her more than anything and her three children?

_All boys..._

Sakura simply couldn't help naming them after her teammates. This way they lived on in a very special way, no one would ever forget them and that made Sakura incredibly happy.  
Her eldest son was called Kakashi and was already a Genin at the tender age of 10. He was just incredibly talented, cool and perhaps a little aloof. Yes, just like his father.  
Their twins, at the age of 5, were named Sasuke and Naruto and probably couldn't be more different. Sasuke was the more hyper of the two, could never sit still, had a big mouth and trained with his father every free minute. Naruto, on the other hand, was quite calm, always polite and even helped Sakura around the house. He wanted to be a doctor when he grew up and follow in his mother's footsteps.

_The woman laughed softly, if only they could meet their namesakes...._

Sakura was torn from her thoughts by the slamming of the front door and quickly wiped the tears from her face. He shouldn't see her crying, no, not him....  
And already she saw him, the black mop of hair, entering the living room and examining the woman in front of him with his dark eyes. He had immediately recognised that Sakura had been crying and lowered his gaze slightly.  
For this woman, he tried to stay strong and always keep calm, but that was not so easy. His emotional chaos didn't look much better than hers, but still he wanted to give her as much peace and security as possible.

_Yes, he also missed his little brother, mourned for him...._

But that was exactly why he wanted to be strong, because he had now found his place in life and could make up for everything. His family needed him.  
Back then, when Sakura had found him, he had already finished with life and only wanted to die. But this woman had patched him up again, had taken care of him so touchingly and had been so persistent.  
Without meaning to, he had fallen in love with this kunoichi and had sworn when they married that he would protect her instead of Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi.

_"Itachi...", Sakura murmured softly_


End file.
